Friendly Kisses
by Cara Lavender
Summary: They were only friends. Friends, they said, each time someone asks them. No, we are only friends. They also had this thing about them. They kissed. All the time. It was normal to them. They both called it "Friendly Kissing" ZEVIE ALL THE WAY! ONESHOT SHOUT OUT TO HTRobsessed for suggesting I write an oneshot about Zevie.


Stevie and Zander were best of friends. They were happy when they were together. No one knew how their bond worked and no one knew why they were so close. All they knew about Zander and Stevie's relationship was that it was unique.

Unlike most friendships with the opposite sex, they had no boundaries. None at all. They were always touchy-feely. It made the rest Gravity 5 confused and wanting to know if they were dating. But they weren't.

They were only friends. _Friends_, they said, each time someone asks them. _No, we are only friends._

They also had this thing about them. They kissed. All the time. It was normal to them. They both called it "Friendly Kissing" Zander and Stevie made jokes about it, both making a slogan for it.

"Friendly Kissing, it's normal!" They both would say together, while Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey would just look at them in disbelief and shake their heads.

Stevie and Zander would be a perfect couple. But they weren't. And that's what made everyone crazy.

People said Zander lost girlfriends so fast because he was a player. He was a player, very much like one. But one thing that made his girlfriends leave was the friendly kissing. When Stevie would come over when his fangirls were over, he would kiss her on the cheek or the lips. And the next day there would be rumors spreading and fangirls running away from Stevie.

No one's POV

Zander was laughing at Nelson trying to work up his courage to ask Grace out. Kevin was encouraging him, while Kacey was on her phone, texting, as usual.

Stevie wasn't to be found. Which made Zander worry. Stevie was his best friend and he cared about her. Zander knew a plan to make Nelson ask Grace out. Only it would involve public humiliation for Kevin.

But he knew that it could work.

Zander's POV

"Okay, Nelson you ask Grace out and Kevin will ask…a random Perf out." I said. Nelson looked satisfied at that idea, but Kevin didn't.

"Are you crazy?! Me? A Perf? Those are antonyms! How about you ask one out?" Kevin said.

I knew Kevin would say no. As much as I didn't want to, I thought of how bad Nelson wanted to be Grace's girlfriend.

"…Fine." I said. Nelson cheered as Kevin whooped. I sighed. I hate the Perfs.

Nelson's POV

Zander and I walked up to the perf's table.

"Um…Zander, you first." I said nervously.

He looked at me, and then went up to a blonde perf and said, "I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

The Perf squealed and then he asked her out. She said no, made some long explanation how Molly would kick her out. Zander didn't care and asked one of his fangirls out, who fainted on the spot. It was my turn.

"Um…Grace, do you maybe, want to go out on a date with me?" Grace looked shocked and quickly looked around to make sure Molly wasn't there and then said.

"Sure, Nelson. Here's my number!"

"Uh, thanks."

I was floating on Cloud Nine the whole day and could not believe Grace said yes. Zander, however, bolted when we were over it, muttering something about finding Stevie.

Stevie's POV

I was in the band room, just writing a song and playing my bass. I made a song.

**"Distance" (disclaimer: ****disclaimer: THIS IS BY CHRISTINA PERRI! I AM NOT AS TALENTED AS HER)**  
**The sun is filling up the room**

**And I can hear you dreaming**  
**Do you feel the way I do right now?**  
**I wish we would just give up**  
**Cause the best part is falling**  
**Call it anything but love**

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**  
**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**  
**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

**Please don't stand so close to me**  
**I'm having trouble breathing**  
**I'm afraid of what you'll see right now**  
**I give you everything I am**  
**All my broken heart beats**  
**Until I know you'll understand**

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**  
**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**  
**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

**And I keep waiting**  
**For you to take me**  
**You keep waiting**  
**To save what we have**

**So I'll make sure to keep my distance**  
**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**  
**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

**Make sure to keep my distance**  
**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**  
**How long 'til we call this love, love, love?**

"Nice song!" Zander said. I was startled. I tried to gather up all my sheets of music but Zander beat me to it.

He gave me a soft kiss. I smiled at him. Kacey came in the room and looked at us doubtfully.

"Sure you guys aren't dating?" Kacey said.

"No…" I said.

Zander said something I could't understand.

I never knew what he said. He never told me until we did start dating. Kacey heard him but I really didn't understand. The song was written for him.

All I knew was, one month later, Kacey asked us if we were dating. For the a millionth time. We said no.

Zander then said,"Friendly kisses are friendly. Romantic kisses are like this." He then kissed me. Not like we usually did. It was a romantic kiss.

No one saw the difference of our friendly kisses and romantic kisses. But we do.

I do, Zander.

I do. (DISCLAIMER: TFIOS REFERENCE!)

**A/N: Yep, I know…The ending is like TFIOS. Did you guys know after Gus dies, Hazel dies two weeks later? JOHN GREEN SAID SO AND WHEN I HEARD I was literally crying. What Zander said is for you to figure out. **


End file.
